


The Mage's New Apprentice

by Animercom



Series: Oumeno [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: As a new student at Hope's Peak Academy, Himiko is given a research lab. While unpacking, a certain purple-haired boy won't stop pestering her, bringing up memories that Himiko would rather have forgotten.





	The Mage's New Apprentice

Grunting, Himiko pulled over another crate. The wood sliding on the linoleum floor screeched horrendously. She opened the lid. Decks of all sorts of cards laid in plastic wrapping: marked cards, cards with pictures, blank cards. The magician held one close. Tiny red print read “Property of Hope’s Peak Academy”. Scowling, she tossed the deck back.

As a new first year at Hope’s Peak, she was provided a room, called a lab, with objects necessary to further her talent as the Ultimate Magician. Over a dozen wooden crates were stacked in the storage room, labeled as property of the school on all sides. Himiko glanced down at herself. The school’s crest adorned her blazer. _Oh look, I’m labeled as Hope’s Peak property, too._

“A mage doesn’t stoop to using marked cards…” she muttered under her breath. The redhead collected the other card decks, walked across the room, and dumped them on a table. A plume of dust rose up. Hacking, Himiko stumbled back to a nearby window. Standing on her tip toes, she opened it. Sunlight streamed through, illuminating the dust mites dancing in the air. Himiko gulped in the fresh air. The place reeked of must and mold. The room must have belonged to the Ultimate Cat Lover before her.

Himiko pushed the pile of cards to the side, shoving her backpack off the edge. _Cleaning will take up too much of my MP._ Yawning, Himiko stretched. _I should nap for an hour or two…_

The decks’ plastic wrapping glinted in the sunlight as if beckoning. “Nyeh…” Himiko played with the brim of her witch hat. “Fine.”

Himiko selected a normal deck of cards, shuffled them, and chose two cards. Using a marker, she signed one card, the jack of diamonds. In lieu of a volunteer’s hands, she slid the signed card underneath another card deck on the table. Himiko held a different card, the three of clubs. She flipped it upside down, shook it, and then turned it upwards. It was the signed jack of diamonds. The cards had been switched.

The general murmurs of students outside her lab drifted past her door. Coos from the dove cage punctuated the near silence. Drowning out the noise, Himiko closed her eyes. She could hear an audience cheering for her. Feel the warm stage lights basking her. See the children’s delighted faces. Grinning, Himiko turned to stage left, searching for her master. Surely his wrinkled face would be glowing with pride. But no one stood beside her.

She was alone.

“Wooow, that was an amazing trick!”

Himiko bolted straight up into the air. She whipped around.

A short male dressed in white stood before her. His lavender eyes sparkled like a child on Christmas day. “How d’ya do it?”

Mouth agape, Himiko’s darted between the locked door fifteen feet away and the student. “Nyeh…? D-did you come through the window? Were you _spying_ on me?”

“That was so much better than what you did earlier! It was practically on the same level as making a coin appear behind a person’s ear. Even I can do that parlor trick.” Sneering, he rolled eyes. “Nope. No Ultimate Magician here!”

Himiko felt her face go aflame. “I’m a mage who performs magic spells.” She stamped her foot. “Not tricks!”

“Yeah whatevs.” He snatched up Himiko’s marker off her table. “Gotta write on a card, right? Sure, I’ll give you my autograph!” Humming, Kokichi grabbed Himiko’s hand and wrote on it. “Oopsie poopsie, I’m such a ditz. Signed the wrong thing.” He rested his hands on the back of his head, snickering. “My bad.”

Himiko stared at her hand. It was a nine-digit number.

“It was a lie! That’s not my name but my phone number!”

Himiko gasped. She hastily wiped her hand on her red skirt.

The purple-haired boy skipped towards the far side of the room. “You got a load of cool stuff here.” He knocked on one of the large glass tanks meant for water magic. He blew on it, then drew a smiley face with the condensation. “Seriously, it’s like a treasure chest of goodies!”

Himiko seized a handkerchief from her blazer’s chest pocket. She rubbed her hand. No good. He had written with a permanent marker. 

He bent down into a large black cauldron. Being nearly as short as Himiko, his feet dangled in the air. “This is huge,” he noted, his voice echoing. “It’s large enough to boil someone alive in here.”

Himiko licked her thumb. With furious abandon, she scrubbed her hand with her thumb. _Don’t tempt me or else I just might!_

She looked up when she heard him shriek. The childish-looking boy stood before the domed dove cage, shaking out his finger. “Ow, you meanie! I just wanted to play.”

Near tears, Himiko resorted to licking her hand with her tongue. She glanced up, mid-lick. He was staring at her. A mischievous glint glimmered in his eye. _Oh no._

He grinned. “Y’know, if you wanna lick _me_ , that’s fine, but I want something in return. Oh, and it also depends on where –”

Face as red as her hair, Himiko clutched her head. “C-cut it out! Stop touching my stuff!”

“But it’s not yours.” He kicked a crate on his way towards her. “Everything belongs to the school. I’m surprised they haven’t labeled the air.”

Himiko stilled. _That’s just what I was thinking…_ Then she narrowed her brown eyes at him. “Who are you?”

Gasping, the ultimate fisted his checkered scarf. “Huh? How could you forget _moi_? You’re joking, right? Just lying.” Himiko’s blank expression remained as fixed as a statue. “Rrgh! Don’t you recall us talking after Professor Lame-o’s history class yesterday?”

After a moment, the memory came back to her.

 _H_ imiko sloppily shoved her textbook and folders into her backpack. Only a week of classes had passed and already she had a month’s worth of homework. Maybe she should just disappear like the mage she was.

Next to her, a woman in long platinum blond hair clapped her hands. “I am astounded by the amount of homework for us ultimate divine followers. There’s far more important things to occupy our time – like praying to Atua!”

Himiko zipped her backpack closed with more force than necessary. “And just what about being an ultimate is so great?” She muttered. “It doesn’t make us better.”

“Whaddya mean?”

Himiko snapped her head around. A purple-haired boy leaned heavily on his desk, clutching his backpack. Goofy doodles covered the machine washable bag. “It certainly makes us better than those talentless Reserve Course plebs. We earned our place here.”

Himiko stood up and holstered her backpack over a shoulder, shaking her head. “At least their parents worked hard to make enough money to send them here. We were just born with talents. I bet most ultimates haven’t done anything to earn this.” Without looking back, she dove into the crowd of leaving students.

“Remember now? That was our first conversation,” explained the trespasser. “I recall it cuz what you said implied you’ve practiced hard to get here. But now I know you’re just super lazy. Case in point: you don’t remember my name!”

Himiko shrugged. “I only know my dormmates’ names. Kaede, Maki, and… and that long haired girl with glasses. She’s so plain I forgot.” He flicked her forehead. “Ow!”

“Get it together, girl!” Hands on his hips, he leaned forward. “My name is Kokichi Oma. I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader of an evil secret organization ten thousand members strong. Forget it again, and I’ll do far worse to you than flicking you.” He straightened, smiling. “’Course that could be a lie! Wanna find out?”

Himiko blinked a few times. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm her racing heart.

“Speaking of finding things out…” Kokichi picked up the signed jack of diamonds and waved it in front of her face. “I’m waaaaaiting. Y’know if you don’t show me something good, I’m going to tell everybody you’re a fake.”

Huffing, Himiko glared from underneath her hat. “And why would they believe a liar like you? But fine! I’ll show you I’m capable of casting any spell you can think of. What kind of magic do you want?”

“Ooh, I get options? Hmm, how about sleight of hand? Or, oh, escapology!”

The mage gestured around the room. “Do you see any magic implements ready for an escapology spell?” He shrugged. “So sleight of hand with what object?”

Thinking, Kokichi hummed low in his throat. “Dice.”

Himiko raised an eyebrow. Odd choice. Shrugging, she turned around, searching for the box which contained sets of dice and placemats. Grabbing a handful of dice and a mat, she set them on the table. Himiko placed four different colored dice in the placemat’s four corners. Then she hid the dice out of sight with four cards. Himiko paused, fingers dancing over the cards and dice. Brows furrowed, Kokichi watched her intently. A smile slipped across her face.

The mage smacked the card face down on the mat; the die beneath had disappeared. She wiped her hand across the card’s back. The red-backed card transformed into an opaque rectangle. Nothing but the placemat was visible beneath. The die was gone. She did the same with the two other piles. With a flourish, the magician changed the last card into being opaque. Behind it, all four dice had reappeared. The dice had moved.

“What?” Kokichi gasped. “Do it again! With the cards being blank from the start.”

Himiko did and succeeded.

Finger on his lips, Kokichi cocked his head to the side. “So why are you holding yourself back? Why aren’t you motivated to do better?”

Himiko froze, mid bow. Behind her neutral expression, memories flashed through her mind. Meeting her idol and begging him to make her his apprentice. Crowds applauding her louder than her master. Crying on the floor of the green room, shouting for her master to come back.  

Face void of expression, Himiko collected the cards into a pile. She mindlessly shuffled them. “How did you rise to the top of your organization?”

“Oh, that was easy. I killed my parents! Don’t worry, that was a lie. I only killed my older brother. Nope, lied again. It’s a secret how.” 

 Himiko ground her teeth. Talking to him made her want to bang her head into the wall. Or better yet, bang his head into a wall. “You attended Imperial Capital’s Imperial High School before Hope’s Peak.”

“Hey! You remember that but not my name?!”

“I wasn’t trying to find out. That boy in 1-B, you know, the one with the mad scientist hair and green jacket. He saw us talking that day and started rambling about you. Said your high school was meant to develop leaders. Despite playing hooky a lot, you managed to get average grades on everything. And yet, you were chosen as the Ultimate Supreme Leader, not one of your classmates. Why do I hold myself back?” Himiko straightened the cards with a definitive smack against the table. “I think you know the answer already.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kokichi pursed his lips. The fluorescent lights’ hum and doves’ coos filled the silence. “You’re here, too,” he spoke quietly. “All the world watches Hope’s Peak’s students. But you still chose to attend. Why?”

Himiko tried returning the cards into the box, but a few slid out of her grasp. She let out a long sigh. “Nyeeeh, you’re such a pain. I don’t have the energy to clean the lab or do my homework now thanks to you…”

Kokichi cupped his mouth with his hands like a megaphone. “Boooooooring!” Squealing, Himiko covered her ears. “C’mon, c’mon, tell me the reason, pwetty pwease? Lie, truth, I don’t care! I mean, I do hate lies and tricks, but just say something. Anything.”

Himiko faced Kokichi head on and crossed her arms. “No. You’re just trying to read my tells. Figure out how to tell when I’m lying or telling the truth.”

The leader stepped back. “W-whoa. How d’ya know?”

“Mentalism. And besides, a magician doesn’t reveal her secrets.”

Kokichi spun around and bent over backwards. A grin spread across his upside-down face. “But does a mage, hmm?”

Gaging, Himiko covered her mouth and turned away. “Gross, you have a booger.” Kokichi snitched her handkerchief from her breast pocket. “N-nyeh?!” Blushing furiously, Himiko clutched her flat chest.

He loudly blew his nose with it. “Hm? No, I don’t. Nee-heehee, that was a nice lie.” Kokichi pried Himiko’s hand off her chest and stuffed the snotty rag into her pocket. “Unless you actually meant you want to boogie down with me!” His germy hand contaminated hers and spun her around. “Let’s dance, 5, 6, 7, 8!”

Crying out, Himiko ripped out of his grasp. She dashed to the cage across the room.

“Hm? What are you –?”

“Behold Himiko the Great’s magnificent curse! Every-bird-you-see-will-poop-on-you!”

Eyes wide, Kokichi stepped backwards, hands raised. Sweat beaded his face. “Eh?”

Himiko tore open the dove cage. Dozens of doves flew out in a torrent of feathers and caws. They bombast Kokichi, pecking at his face and hair. Screaming, he bolted towards the door, unlocked it, and fled. His wails echoed long after he had left.

Himiko collapsed to the ground. She was asleep within minutes. She has expended enough MP to be sent into a permanent coma. 

* * *

Yawning, Himiko trudged down the Hope’s Peak Academy hallways. The bell blared overhead. Chatting, students poured out of the classrooms lining the hallway. Himiko’s soft tipped boots squeaked along the yellow tiles. Cherry blossoms on the trees bloomed outside the window. In the distance, the Reserve Course student building could be seen.

Himiko idly shuffled a deck of cards. Then she picked a card at random. The jack of diamonds. Beneath the card, ink smudges were visible on her hand even after a few days’ passing. She had asked his dormmates, Shuichi, Kaito, and Keebo, if it really was Kokichi’s number or another lie. They couldn’t answer. The leader hadn’t shared his number with anyone. Even Himiko had exchanged numbers with her roommates and a few others beside.

At the end of the hallway, Himiko reached her talent lab. She unlocked the door and opened it.

Kokichi stood by her table, the cards from earlier in hand. Frowning, he sniffed it before scratching it like a lottery ticket. Nothing unusual. He scowled. Then he shoved a bunch of cards into his mouth as though testing for gold.

“Hey!”

Kokichi jumped. He stared at her, wide eyed. Cards dangled from his mouth like a walrus’ whiskers.

“What – Ahaha…” She cleared her throat. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Kokichi spat out the cards. “Nee-heehee, what does it look like? I’m trying to figure out how you did it!”

Sighing, the mage approached the table. “You can’t. Cuz it’s magic.” She glanced at the dove cage – just in case it would be needed again. A half dozen locks bolted it shut. The doves’ large eyes pleaded for rescue. Smiling, Himiko shook her head.

Eyebrow raised, Kokichi examined the cards. “Just so y’know, I contacted my secret organization to learn more about you. It was only fair since you snooped on me.”

“That’s a lie. You just talked to that 1-B guy too.”

“Maaaybe I did. Maybe I didn’t. Either way, I got some clues to answer my question. The one about why the girl who doesn’t want to be at the top is attending Hope’s Peak.”

Himiko swallowed. A simple Internet search would bring up videos of her and her master together. But after a certain point in time, they only showed Himiko. Her master was nowhere to be found. Anyone with common sense could fill in the gaps.

Slamming his hands on the table, Kokichi suddenly stood. “I propose a deal! You teach me sleight of hands and escapology, and I’ll show you how to pick locks.”

“Nyeh? Why would I do that? And that’s very one-sided.”

Kokichi sat upon the table, crossing a leg on top of the other. He seductively pulled out his checked scarf and collar with a finger, smirking. “Spending time with a dastardly devil like me is reward enough.”

Himiko picked her ear with a finger. She pulled it out, examined it, and blew off some yellow gunk.

Kokichi’s lavender eyes pooled with tears. “Rude!” Tears vanishing, he grinned. “But feisty! I like it.”

Squirming, Himiko couldn’t hide her blush.

He slid off the table to stand next to her. “But in all seriousness –”

Himiko paused. _So he doesn’t like it? Wait, what am I thinking?_

The leader crossed his arms. “Even if you use Hope’s Peak as your world stage, there’s no guarantee your master will be watching you, y’know. If that’s what you’re hoping for.” 

Biting her lip, Himiko hung her head. Clenched and unclenched her skirt. Tears pricked her eyes.

“So I’ll watch you.”

Gasping, Himiko whipped her head up.

“You need _someone_. After all, if you’re practicing by yourself, then who’s to say your skills are genuine or fake? Truth or lie?”

Lips parted, Himiko stared at the Ultimate Supreme Leader. “But why,” she murmured. “Why would you do this for me?”

Hands in the air, Kokichi shrugged. “Obviously because those are useful skills for a leader of an evil organization to know.”

Himiko balled her hands into fists. Her nails bit into her skin. _So he’s just using me. And when he’s done, he’ll leave me like Master did._

“Actually, that’s a lie.”

Frowning, Himiko looked up. Only a few centimeters separated them. Purple iris filled her vision. She couldn’t breathe.

“It’s cuz I looooove you.”

Her heart hammering drowned out all other noise. Flustered, Himiko hid her face behind her hat. She took a few long moments to steady her breathing. Closed her eyes. Swallowed. “If one day…” Her hat muffled her whispered words. “…you prove to be good enough, I can make you my familiar. And if you become my apprentice, then I… I won’t abandon you.”

“What? Didn’t hear you. Speak up.”

Someone plucked hat off her head, bringing the lab back into view. Kokichi placed it on his head. “Another lie, sowwy.” He smiled faintly. “I heard you loud and clear, my beloved mage.”

Kokichi undid his bandana and spun it around on his index finger. “So you’ll join my organization?”

Brows furrowed, Himiko pressed a finger to her lips. “I bet your organization is just a lie. It’s a front for getting friends, isn’t it?”

For half a second, Kokichi froze. His eyes widened and lips parted. Then he glowered. “W-what makes you say that?”

“I’ve heard you talk about you like watching others. But you’re with me cuz everyone else chased you away, right? And…” Himiko held up her hand with his phone number. “…you still haven’t shared your number with anyone.” Her voice softened. “Have you got anyone to join?”

“Pshhht, the school year just started! I got plenty of ti –”

“No. I meant ever.”

Kokichi crossed arms and look away, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.  

“It’s your own fault. You’re an annoying pest.”

“Says the delusional girl who insists magic is real!”

The two glared at each other. Then Himiko snatched Kokichi’s scarf and blew her nose into it.

“Hey!”

“Your organization sounds like a real pain. But.” Himiko tied the dirty rag around Kokichi’s neck. He watched her, completely still. Although uncomfortable at their closeness, Himiko forced herself to meet his gaze. “If you become my apprentice, I guess I could consider joining…”

Kokichi’s breath caught. Then a grin split across his face. “Nee-heehee!” Kokichi spit into his palm and held it out to her.

The magician rolled her eyes. _Such a child._ But she copied the gesture and shook his hand.

“It’s a deal! No crossies or take-backs, you hear?”

“Yeah, yeah…” She reclaimed her hat. Picking her ear, Himiko strolled back to a crate of magic supplies.

“Cross your heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in your eye!”

Himiko rummaged around the crate, before finding what she was looking for. She whipped a large throwing knife and pointed it at Kokichi. He flinched. “Come on, hurry up, let’s go! It’s time to practice!”

“H-huh?”

Hand on her hip, Himiko puffed out her chest. “If you don’t work hard enough, I’ll unleash my tiger cub on you!”

Sweat dripped down Kokichi’s brow. “You’re just lying, right? There’s no way you have a tiger.”

“Do too! He could eat a liar like you for breakfast. Wanna find out?” She smirked. “I’m waaaaaiting…”

“All right, all right! I’m coming! Geez. No need to get so fired up.”

“First order of business: set up my lab. Put this crate over there.”

Kokichi groaned. “Oh maaaaaan. I should have bugged you after you did this yourself…” Muttering under his breath, he picked up the crate and, wobbling, walked across the room. Himiko chuckled.

Outside the murmur of students walking past reached her ears. No one bothered to open the door. Kokichi’s whining disrupted the near silence. Shutting out the noise, Himiko closed her eyes and imaged herself performing. When she looked to stage left, no one was watching over her.

Himiko opened her eyes. The supreme leader set down the box with a grunt. He kicked it, grumbling, before searching for another crate. She smoothed out her blazer. Hope’s Peak Academy’s crest was sown into it. A school for Ultimates whose talents bought their attendance.

Grinning, Himiko raced to help Kokichi with the boxes.

 _Maybe I_ can _earn my place here._  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I plan on posting a two shot which builds upon this fic soon. Got to reach 75 fics of this pairing on this site! Let me know your thoughts before you go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
